10 Dolan Life Mysteries About Earth/Script
Danger Dolan:Questions about outer-space, to wondering where snow comes from. We answer ten of your most burning questions about Earth. Shima Luan:Hello there, my name is Shima and I'll be reading out the questions and answers. Danger Dolan:I'm Danger Dolan, and I'm here to blow your mind with TRUTH! Shima Luan:Number ten, why is the sky blue? Danger Dolan:Before you were born, a kid came along and colored the sky blue with a crayon. But we haven't been able to fix it yet. But we took away his PlayStation and he hasn't done it since. Shima Luan:It's because of sunlight, which isn't yellow. It's actually a bunch of different colors mixed together, and blue just happens to bounce around more than others, like red or green. Danger Dolan:Pigeons, Blue Pigeons everywhere. And they move so quick, by the time you spotted one, it just becomes a blur in the sky. And each pigeon has a name, but it's been so long, we've forgotten what they are. We think one of them is named, Henrique. Shima Luan:Number nine, why do you sink in quick sand? Danger Dolan:Old people spend a lot of their time under the sand waiting to pull you under and once they do, they will steal your youth and you will become old, until you grab a kid yourself and get younger. Shima Luan:We sink because the sand is mushy from lots of water when it rains outside and the dirt turns to mud and becomes slippery. Danger Dolan:Quicksand actually just wants a friend. It's trying to give you a big hug, but you keep squirming out of it and now it thinks you don't want to be its friend and that makes it sad. Shima Luan:Number eight, if you were on the opposite side of the planet, would everything be upside down? Danger Dolan:Upside down and inside out. Yes! You would have to walk to school wearing the inside of your skin that has clothing, doing an endless hand stand, clutching grass so you don't fall into the sky. Shima Luan:No because no matter where you are on Earth, you would be pulled to the ground and the center of the planet due to a thing called gravity. Danger Dolan:Since the world is flat, when you flip it upside down, you'll find an evil version of yourself, doing nasty things like spitting on sidewalks and not helping old ladies cross the road. Shima Luan:Number seven, how many people are in the world? Danger Dolan:There were actually 100-billion people at one point, but a meteor hit the earth and went straight through it taking 93-billion off into outer space. It's been awhile since we heard from them, but sometimes a space stoke brings back a baby or two, so that's alright. Shima Luan:There are more than 7-billion people living on Earth right now, not counting all the animals, and we might end up with more than 9-billion people in about 30 years.-Number six, why is the Earth round? Danger Dolan:The earth was flat about a few thousand years ago, but it kept eating cake and cookies and chocolate and now it's gotten a little fat, it can't even fit into its pants anymore and now its legs and feet are a little bit cold. Shima Luan:For the same reason the other side of the planet isn't upside down, gravity means everything is being pushed towards the center of the planet, and being round means that every part of the Earth is as close to the center as possible.-Number five, why can't we live on other planets? Danger Dolan:We do, it's called Planet Dolan, where everyone dances all day everyday, and cute little bunnies roam freely, but we ignore them because we're too focused on dancing and they, they just don't like us for that... Shima Luan:Alot of planets are too hot or too cold, and they don't contain the things that keep us alive, like oxygen or water, so we would need special equipment to visit them, like space suits.-Number four, what would happen if all the gravity disappeared? Danger Dolan:You'd simply need to replace the hamster wheel running around powering the Earth. If that doesn't work, then we'll need to turn off the Earth and turn it back on again. That should solve the problem Shima Luan:We would all float away into outer space because there would be nothing holding us onto the surface of the planet, but don't worry, gravity isn't going anywhere.-Number three, why does the ocean taste so salty? Danger Dolan:Every Tuesday I visit my local beach with a bag full of salt and pour it in. People usually try and stop me but I just throw a handful of salt at them and they dissolve into the sand. Shima Luan:It's because the ocean slaps against rocks on beaches and the rocks put a lot of salt into the water where it carries it over huge distances, and it's been happening for millions of years.-Number two, where does snow come from? Danger Dolan:One day a snowman woke up and found he was the only snowman in the whole world, so to stop himself from feeling lonely, he started coughing up snowballs and used them to build friends. That's where snow comes from. It's a ball of cough! Shima Luan:Clouds drop rain out of the sky, and on the way down those drops stick to things like little bits of dust and freeze solid, then other drops join it and freeze, forming snowflakes and ice crystals.-Number one, why do seashells sound like the ocean when you put it against your ear? Danger Dolan:It isn't actually an ocean sound. If you listen really carefully, really quietly and you concentrate really hard, you'll hear a turtle gently whisper into your ear, "Hey, how's your uh... how's your day been?" Shima Luan:Those aren't ocean sounds, those are fluids inside your ear sloshing around like waves. The shell just makes that sound louder and echo, so you can hear it, clear as day. Outro* Danger Dolan:So, how about it? Do you have any burning questions about life and the universe that you'd like us to answer in a future video? Go ahead and ask it in the comment box below. Anyway, that's it, thanks for watching, HAVE A GOOD ONE! Category:Video Category:Script